From This Day Forth
by lighthope
Summary: A couple reflects on what their wedding day brings. [Journey Songfic]


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1AN: hello! For all of you people who are reading Golden Child and are reviewing, thank you much! I didn't think it was going to turn out that well–I just started writing 'cause I had inspiration. Hee hee. And you know how I told y'all that I loved Journey but didn't have a fic for them? Well... your wishes have been answered. Here's your fic. =D Inspiration finally came to me.

So, without further ado, here we go.

Disclaimer: Alas, Jason and Courtney [and whomever might turn up] are not mine. I wish they were though. *sigh*

[p.s.: if there's a problem with the formatting—sorry—the file's being stupid.]

From This Day Forth 

            The September day dawned bright and clear, the final day of summer filled with promise. Courtney Matthews rose with the sun, not because it was bright, and not because she longed to see the sunrise, but because she was to be married that day. She sighed in happiness as she leaned against the window and watched the sun rise over the sleepy town of Port Charles. _Today is the day that all my dreams come true._ She thought of what they—she and Jason, her wonderful fiancé—had had to go through in order to finally get here: her divorce from her first husband, who didn't even really love her; her brother, Sonny, disapproving of having his sister be a double threat by being involved with his right hand man; the threat of blackmail by Ric, a very twisted man, who had kidnapped Carly, Courtney's sister-in-law and Jason's best friend… through all that, they were finally here. Carly had recently been recovered successfully, thanks to many people, and although she was a bit diminished physically, she still retained her spirit, which they believed kept her alive. They had given her time to recuperate after her ordeal, making sure the baby she was carrying was okay, but she had insisted that Courtney and Jason go on with their wedding as soon as they could, considering how close they had been to actually being married before she was gone. They struck a compromise, gave her a few days of rest, and then re-prepared for the wedding.

            Courtney was just happy that everything was finally right with the world again. And now, she was at a turning point in her life—at the threshold of giving over her life, her whole being, to the man that she loved, and promising to love him no matter what life threw at them.

_(This day forth I give to you_

_all of my heart, my body, mind and soul anew_

This day forth I take a vow 

_to be there through thick and thin_

_I'll always be around for you, my baby, from this day forth_

_            The next few hours passed by in a blur for Jason Morgan; for the first time in his life, he had found someone that truly stirred emotion in him, who had truly become a part of him, and he found himself wanting to spend the rest of his days with her, and to protect her, save her from all the things she feared, and to fill her life with the things she had missed._

            As he put on his tux, he remembered something that she had told him one time, right after he had given her the engagement ring he had bought for her. He had always marveled that she was never one to fear anything–she was quite spunky and stubborn, taking after her big brother; but as she relayed the story of how her mother left her alone at night to work the tables in the casinos, her voice became a bit melancholy as she remembered those lonely nights.

            Courtney, his love... she didn't fear much. She was a tough cookie. But she knew loneliness well, too well for Jason's liking, and he wanted to fill that void in her life. He wanted to make it so that she would never feel lonely again, to never have to feel that. He just wanted to love her, love her for always.

_This day forth, to you, a pledge_

_to use all my love to blanket you from loneliness_

_This day forth, I'll bring you love,_

_and all of the laughter, and all of the tears that make it up_

_I'll be there for you, from this day forth_

            "Come on," a voice instructed, interrupting his thoughts. It was Carly. He turned to face her and impulsively, gave her a hug. "Carly, we're so glad to have you back. It wasn't the same without you."

            Carly smiled, although he could see the trace of sadness that he had seen the last time they were at this juncture. "Jason, you saved me again. I will be forever thankful. You're my best friend, I've considered you family all these years, and today you're becoming family." Tears were shining in her eyes. "Just... I hope you have all the happiness you deserve."

            "Thanks, Carly." He kissed her forehead tenderly and then asked, "Hey, can you do my cufflinks for me again?"

            Carly laughed softly as she wordlessly began to manipulate his cuffs so they resembled decency.

            The church vestibule was the picture of mixed emotions; the guests arriving, with Edward attempting to comment dryly before Emily pulled him into the church, apologizing profusely. Jason just smiled and hugged his little sister tight, knowing that these times were precious–she was battling breast cancer. Nervousness was rampant in the form of bustling around; paranoia also–a guard had been placed by the door, disguised as an usher, in the hopes that Carly would be safe. But there was also a great air of contentedness, as well. Once the vestibule had cleared out and the wedding party had taken their place, Courtney, the epitome of perfection in her wedding dress, sighed happily.

            "Nervous?" her father, standing by her side to walk her down the aisle, asked.

            "For Carly, a bit." She looked uncertainly over her shoulder to make sure her maid of honor was still there, and Carly smiled assuringly at her. Then she turned back to her father. "But for marrying Jason, no... it's the day I've been waiting for my whole life, the dream I've had forever."

            Mike smiled at his daughter. "I never thought I'd be here to see it."

            "Well, you are, and for that I thank you." The wedding march was heard and Courtney gripped her father's arm. "Here we go."

            As they walked slowly up the aisle, Courtney took in her surroundings–people were standing to face her, the center of attention; it was an amazing feeling. She smiled at Michael carrying the rings, saw her brother's ever-watchful stare, admiring his little sister on her wedding day... and then her eyes found those of love, watching her intently. Once she had established eye contact with Jason, she couldn't look away; his eyes were so entrancing, so full of love, that she was overwhelmed–she could tell her smile was bright, she could feel her happiness radiating from her, so happy that she finally had someone to give her life over to. _I am yours, she thought, as she gazed upon her soon-to- be husband._

_From this day forth, I'll be yours_

_From this day forth, I'll be yours forever more_

_from this day forth..._

            Jason's world stopped for a moment. Here was this beautiful woman, the most dazzling smile upon her face, walking up to him, taking his breath away, making it hard for him to stand. Someone who loved him for who he was, so purely, who had brought back emotion to his life, filled a void... he was so amazed, and so happy that he had finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with. As she drew closer, he sighed to himself–he loved her so much, and all the visions he had had of his future were one step closer to coming true.

_'Cause baby, I need you more than you ever could imagine_

_and baby, I see you from here to eternity right by my side_

            Finally, Courtney and her father made it to the altar, and Mike kissed his little girl on the forehead. "I love you, Courtney. Be happy."

            "I will, Daddy," she said, tears shining in her eyes. "Thank you."

            Her father turned to Jason, imploring, "Please take care of her well, Jason. She's yours now."

            Jason nodded. "I will, I promise." He then took his bride's hand, smiled at her, and together they walked up onto the altar. Courtney breathed in another sigh of happiness as she stood to face her groom, their intent gazes mutual. She didn't know how she could have ever lived without him, or ever be married to anyone else—he was the only one she wanted.

            "Dearly beloved," the minister began, but being a bit mischievous, Courtney began to not pay attention to her own wedding. Instead, she daydreamed, imagining what life would be like with Jason always by her side…

*Dream*

            _"Justine, wait up!" The voice of their oldest child, Amanda, floated through the lazy summer air as Courtney's two girls chased each other around the backyard. Courtney sat, her eyes half closed, reveling in the refreshment of shade on a hot summer day. A breeze flowed through their house, this late afternoon, making the swing that Courtney was sitting on creak. As she drifted on in her reverie, a voice brought her back to the day. "Hey, you."_

_            Courtney turned and smiled at her husband intently watching her. "Hey, yourself. Have a seat." And Jason sat, not having to say anything, but just holding his wife and being content right where he was._

*Real time*

            Courtney was brought back to the present by Jason taking her hand. Looking into Courtney's eyes, his own eyes questioned where she had been. She mouthed, "Later," but smiling from her little fantasy, a fantasy that was about to come true.

So don't ever leave me 

_I want you and only you_

_So don't stop the loving,_

_Don't stop, don't stop with the loving_

_All I want is to spend my life with you…_

            Soon, it was time for the rings, and the vows. Jason took a deep breath, remembering the promises he had already made to Courtney (*), and then recited them for everyone else to hear.

            "Courtney, I promise to be your husband, to love and protect you, to honor and respect you, to always be the one that you can count on, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." He took the ring that Michael had given him, and slipped it on Courtney's finger, as she smiled in pure happiness, remembering the sweet moment he first said those words to her, and then kissed her hand gently.

            Tears shimmering in her eyes, Courtney made her own set of promises to Jason, promises that she knew she would always keep.

            "Jason, I promise to be your wife, to honor and respect you, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." Michael handed her the other ring and she slid it onto his finger. She looked up and found Jason smiling at her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, and before she could stop it, a stray tear fell from her eye. She went to wipe it away, but Jason beat her to it, tenderly and wordlessly wiping it away.

            "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced. "You may now kiss your bride."

            Jason looked deeply into his new wife's eyes, shining with promise. "I am yours, Courtney Morgan," he said softly. "Now and always." With that, he kissed her. And after the priest introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan, the newly married couple walked down the aisle towards their new life together, forever bonded to each other.

From this day forth, I'll be yours 

_From this day forth, I'll be yours forevermore_

_from this day forth)_

*Remember the day before Jason and Courtney's first wedding ceremony, when they ditched their respective parties and went to the church and said their vows to each other? The vows in this story are taken directly from that ep.

The lyrics are from Pinay—the song has the same title as the story. Good song. =D

If you want to see more of Justine and Amanda, read my story "Golden Child". [Sorry, shameless plug.]

Review and tell me what you think! It's my first Journey story, hopefully there will be more. =D


End file.
